Kurlian
Kurlian The kurlians are a highly advanced and intelligent species whom inhabit the planet Kordath. The kurlians have always been united and conflicts between them are rare. The only fighting that can be found in their history are between corrupt crime bosses and security forces. They founded the United Galactic Races in 1012 BCE, which was originally called the Galactic Republic of Kordath before the fulshans joined in the year 921 CE. Ever since the kurlians achieved advanced spaceflight, they searched for important resources and other sentient life. The kurlian military is the largest and they have the second highest population, behind the humans. Description An average kurlian stands 2 meters and weighs 92 kilograms, just a little larger than an average human. The skin color ranges from a dark orange to a red and patterns can be found, but are rare. Their eyes are more circular than humans and a kurlian has a better vision than humans in daytime and night. A kurlian's upper body is less muscular than their lower bodies because their legs are built for speed. Their legs have an extended heel, similar to the hind legs of canines found on Earth. They have three fingers and a thumb on each of their two hands and four toes on each of their two legs. On the ends of a kurlian's toes are sharp claws for traction while their fingers have smaller, duller claws. The most notable feature on a kurlian is the neck frill that protects a vulnerable spot at the lower backside of their heads. These neck frills are made out of solid bone at the core and cover by skin and proteins. History The kurlians evolved quickly and developed a united government in 3021 BCE. After many scientific breakthroughs, the kurlians invented an interplanetary-drive in the year 2258 BCE and created an planetary government after the establishment of a few colonies within their star system. In the year 1406 BCE the kurlians invented their own version of an AE-Drive and made improvements over the centuries. They didn't travel far, because of the unknowns of the galaxy and routes were not mapped to other star systems. They discovered a sentient, tribal species, the slyrrine, in 1289 BCE and tried to contact them by sending a ground party. The entire ground party was killed because of how territorial the slyrrine tribes are. The kurlian government then developed the Korzal Doctrine, which states that any planet that has a sentient species that does not have advanced space flight, cannot be contacted or colonized. The kurlians tried to make peace with every advanced race they came into contact with. The fulshans, tranoans, and ressurians were contacted and joined the United Galactic Races. Two other races were contacted but didn't join the UGR, the arkorans and the yorxa. The arkorans wanted to keep to themselves while the yorxa people wanted to control the galaxy. The yorxa blindly started a war, called the Kurlian-Yorxa War, which ended in the Yorxa Empire destroyed and only their home system left. The kurlians came across the human homeworld in the early 20th century and first contacted them in 2290 CE. So far, the kurlians have discovered and mapped thousands of star systems and established around 50 major colonies.